


The Draco Constellation

by ughdotcom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Past Abuse, Requited Unrequited Love, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Draco's least favorite constellation has always been Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	The Draco Constellation

Draco has always loved to stargaze. Before it had a reprise from his father, from the put downs and gaslighting and abuse and fighting. Now his father was rotting in prison, and he was working to undo everything that Lucius had done to him.

His mother used to come with him, sitting on top of the roof with her son on her lap, or head on her shoulder as he grew bigger. She would point out the constellations and tell him the names.

His least favorite had always been Draco. Maybe it was because always deep down he had hated himself, or maybe when he was still a spoiled rich brat it had been a desire to never share his name.

Now, as he sits on the Astronomy tower, he’s snogged a Muggle named Draco and he still hates the constellation. Well, it wasn’t like he liked Other Draco, it wasn’t like it hadn’t been him trying to forget about Harry.

He’s always liked the Andromeda constellation. He told her that, after he felt like he was worthy enough to speak to her. It had always been one of his favorites. And the way Narcissa had always spoken about it, it was one of her favorites too.

He hasn’t forgiven her. He knows she meant well, but she let Lucius get away with it. Even though she couldn’t escape, he still blames her. He doesn’t know if it’s selfish or rational. Maybe it’s both.

Footsteps come up the tower. There’s a lack of clacking heels, so it isn’t Pansy or Blaise, the only people he could even pretend to tolerate when he’s trying to be alone.

“Go away.” he pleads to the faceless person behind him.

“Hey, you don’t own the tower.” Harry replies, and he sits down next to Draco’s reclining body. “Stargazing?”

“Yeah. Why are you here?”

“Same thing. Which one’s your favorite?” Harry asks, and Draco, no matter how hard, can’t be bothered to be mad, not when he can look up at Harry, peacefully looking up at the stars, a soft smile and relaxed look on his face. It might be the happiest that Draco has ever seen him.

“Andromeda.” he admits, unsure why he’s even telling him.

“Canis Major.” and Draco smiles.

“Sirius. The dog star. You miss him.”

“He and your mother were cousins. Do you think they were ever friends?”

“Mum didn’t talk about her childhood.” Draco says sadly. “I think she wasn’t happy, didn’t want to talk about when she was, when Bellatrix wasn’t insane and Andromeda wasn’t cast away.”

“Did you have a happy childhood?” Harry asks, looking down at him, and Draco grimaces.

“I thought I did,” he says simply. “I was happy I think, up till maybe fifth year, but not truly happy. Happy because I didn’t realize shit was fucked. Happy in a way that just means I wasn't sad.”

“Were you abused?”

“Yes. Were you?”

“Yes.” Harry chuckles. “Look at us, bonding.”

“Imagine if we could see this first year.” Draco responds. “You know, maybe there’ll be a constellation named after you.”

“Harry. It’s not greek. I thought the names were settled on.”

“Well, we hardly need a Draco constellation, do we?”

“I disagree. We need a Draco constellation more than a Harry one. Harry, what does that mean? Sometimes we’re forced into a life of abuse that will leave us traumatized with a hero complex and a praise kink? A Draco constellation. People can change. People can be redeemed. Our family doesn’t define us, we can come past abuse and ingrained tendencies.”

“You have a praise kink?” Draco snorts.

“Shut up.” Harry snaps lightheartedly.

“It’s nice, having someone think I’m really redeemed for once. I mean, I deserve it all, the dirty looks and jeers, I know I do. But sometimes I wonder why no one notices. I mean, I don’t want to go back, I’ve realized how fucked up it all was, but just,” he sighs, “to have someone recognize that I’m trying.”

Harry laughs “Everyone expected me to just  _ do it _ because I’m the Chosen One. So little praise when I saved the day, only when it benefited them. Sometimes I just want a ‘good job’, a ‘I’m proud of you’.”

“I’m proud of you.” Draco says earnestly.

“I’m proud of you.” Harry says earnestly back. “We could run away together, somewhere where no one knows us.”

“Your friends wouldn’t like that.” Draco thinks for a second and realizes something. “My friends wouldn’t like that.”

Harry smiles. “Yeah. I know.” A shooting star passes overhead. “Make a wish,” he says.

“Potter, what the fuck?” Draco says.

“It’s a muggle thing. And call me Harry.”

“Harry, what the fuck.” Draco amends, and Harry laughs.

“Do it.” he closes his eyes and tilts his head back and Draco looks up at him and thinks that if he had to go through it all again, he would, if only to see Harry like that, peaceful and unaware.

He lets his eyes flitter closed. He wishes that Harry loved him back.

Harry wishes that Draco loved  _ him _ back.


End file.
